Kickin' it, Jack and Kim fan fiction c:
by ForeversEnding
Summary: The story follows Jack and Kim, both characters of Kickin' it as they face multiple changes in their relationship and overcome things and people that could very well harm it
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, I really appreciate you reading this, please review and please don't be too harsh, although I would love some feedback...anyway enjoy._**

**DISCLAIMER;_ I do not own any of the rights to the disney channel sitcom kickin' it._**

Kickin' it fan fiction

**Chapter One- Mixed emotions**

"So, guys, I was thinking that tomorrow we could all go to that new fancy restaurant across the street, you know Tino and Tina's Tortillas, if you guys are okay with Mexican…" Rudy said sweetly after swinging open the door of his office rather noticeably and loudly, crashing it uncaringly against the mess he liked to refer to as his unknown possessions piled high at the frames side.

"What's the occasion?" Kim asked, showing no small trace of what could have been categorized as excitement. "Yeah, do you need to tell us something man?" Jerry wandered clumsily over to Kim's side, his arms folded across his chest as if to demand an answer, weakly at that.

"You'll see." Rudy's pitch grew to new heights as he once again uncaringly let out a girly chuckle. "Do you just wanna try the food there like you do with every other new restaurant or café, or should I actually bother showing up?" Kim asked sarcastically, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her sensei's direction.

"No…" Rudy protested meekly, waving a hand in front of his face as he spluttered. "Good," Jack started smugly, welcoming himself into the conversation just as he always did. "Because I don't think that any of us want to experience your 'natural causes' that could possibly have the impact of a nuclear bomb ever again." He stated, pulling a familiar face that they all knew so well.

"I told you Eddie, there is no way that Julie isn't going to kill me, although I don't exactly know what it was I did wrong…" Milton sounded baffled to say the least. "No idea what you did wrong, huh?" Eddie began. "Milton, you basically tore her down to a crumb in front of the whole school when you sang her that song." "What song?" Jerry turned his focus to Milton, as did Kim. "I wrote her a song, my dad said she would love it and that I would do the Krupnick's proud with my superb manliness." Milton puffed out his chest with a dork-like pride, which only made Jerry even more confused and Kim giggle almost uncontrollably at his statement.

"How did it go?" Kim asked, regaining her composure as well as finding a new found curiosity. "The song or the moment I sang it to her?" "The song" Jerry confirmed his best wishes. "Um Eddie, a little help here old buddy old pal?" Milton asked him nervously. "Oh, nu-uh, you're on your own with this one man." He held his arms up, denying his help to his friend.

"Alright…

When I first saw you in that chemistry class, I couldn't take my eyes off your bulging mass,

You held my gaze like you were a carrot and I was the rabbit,

Julie that was when I knew, you had it.

And in Geometry, when you told me you needed to pee,

And I said, make that we,

I knew we had something special,

Something still with its faults,

And when you carved me a heart in wood shop, and Jerry tried to eat it,

I took it from his mouth,

And said "Hey, Jerry, stop eating my hear-"

Milton was interrupted as Jerry sulkily denied the fired and very true accusation. "I didn't even get to the chorus yet, that was the best part of the song, no doubt." Milton gazed at the roof as if it were the sky as Eddie shook his head in disbelief. "That was when she ran out of the room in tears." "  
Tears of happiness no doubt." "Then why is she going to kill you?" "I think it might be because I only said happy three month anniversary an average 37 times."

"37 times? Are you kidding? Kelsey and I have been dating for longer than that and I haven't said it once." Jerry sounded strangely proud at his words.

"Oh, Jerry, you hopeless romantic." Kim said sarcastically, leaning into him and stroking his chest jokingly while gazing into his deep brown eyes.

**Jacks POV**

I came out of the locker rooms after putting my phone away in my gym bag and saw something I had never in my life expected to see, Kim was all over Jerry.

I, myself, even expected that that would have been the time I would have been laughing and embarrassing her about the whole thing, but it was just then that I did what could have only been the exact opposite.

I clenched my hands into fists as my jaw tensed and glowered at Jerry for a second, something that he did not notice at all, and then drove a disappointed look at Kim, I knew my eyes were sad, but they weren't droopy, they were actually unbelievably steady, and it wasn't long before Kim caught and held my gaze.

"_Jerry? Are you kidding me? Of all people, why him? Seriously" _I raged in my mind, and that was when I knew that I was really and truly jealous of the two of them. _"Why are you jealous, she doesn't belong to you, she doesn't like you that way, you're friends, and you don't like her that way. _"I told myself, unsurprisingly unable to believe any of it. _"Why don't I think of another girl then?" _

It wasn't that I had a crush on Kim, it was just that nobody really caught my attention, especially when I was around her, yeah I may have looked at Donna Tobin once or twice or maybe even ten times in the past, but while I thought she looked pretty good a few times, I knew I'd never truly be interested in her as more than a friend, that was if we even were that much.

_Ugh, don't be ridiculous, you're bound to find someone, someone that's not Kim, now stop acting so protective and try to get over it._

I broke off the now exceedingly awkward yet in a way familiar eye contact that I shared with Kim and began practicing for an upcoming tournament.

I was flipping and kicking the dummies when I caught sight of one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, and it definitely wasn't Kim, fate? I thought so.

**Alexis' POV**

I walked into the dojo that Jerry had told me so much about, and for some reason I was nervous, I hadn't seen my cousin in years, due to the fact that we lived in different countries, which where, I might add, also located on different continents all together.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, walking into what I thought and just as well knew must have been the training room of the dojo.

I noticed a guy, who I guessed was about my age, he had shaggy brown hair and chocolaty eyes, and he was looking right at me, before I could take in any more about the guy I assumed must have been Jerry's friend or at least acquaintance, there was a loud voice trailing from the other side of the room.

"Cuz! Man it's been so long hasn't it; we've all missed you so much yo! Well I have, Pepito not so much, I don't think he's a big fan of women that are nice to him, that's why he seems to love my mom."

I lifted my gaze from the guy to Jerry, a grin stretching across my face and showing off the dimples pressed in at my cheeks that he liked to call my 'trademark'.

"Yeah, it has, I've missed you and our family too and honestly, and I'm not as frightened of Pepitos childish scariness as I was last time."

"But you were a child too back then?" He said, obviously confused, which was to me and what must have been everyone else who was in the room at the time, no great shock.

"Exactly,"

I noticed everyone was smiling with Jerry, and I shot him a look, one that he did not understand and chose to simply stand in front of me, all but blocking me from the view of most.

"Um, Jer, who are your friends?" I asked politely and quietly.

"Oh, right, this is Milton, he's unavailable." He joked, on the verge of laughter. Milton mumbled something and Jerry moved on. "That's Eddie." "Hi, it's nice to meet you" Eddie greeted me squeakily. "Nice to meet you too" "And here we have Rudy, our maintenance man." "So you must be the sensei," I ignored Jerry's untruthfulness and shook Rudy's hand. "I see you know him well." "Very well I'm afraid." I confirmed with a great deal of sarcasm. "That's Kim; she's the only girl here." He explained with no thoroughness at all. "And the guy who's been staring at you ever since you walked in…" Jerry muffled the middle part of the sentence, unaware that I had eagle hearing and could hear him without any trouble at all. "Is Jack" He concluded.

"Hi, I'm Alexis." I said kindly.

"Just so you know gentlemen, the available and the unavailable, Alexis has a boyfriend back home in Australia." He warned them, looking mostly at the guy I now knew to be Jack.

**Jacks POV**

After Jerry said that Alexis was off the market, I tried to lose the interest I had just discovered I had for her.

She had long shapely and tanned legs and a good figure and posture, long thoroughly curled dark brown hair, full lips, a sun kissed face and beautiful forest green eyes. I honestly had no idea how on earth she was related to the monkey-like Jerry, from what I could see and tell she was absolutely lovely.

"I do?" Alexis questioned, as if she was unsure of what Jerry had falsely indicated.

"I thought you would have…"

"I don't go around getting a new guy to 'fall in love' with me every day of the week, I'm not Brianna." She pointed a finger somewhat crossly at Jerry.

"True, anyway guys, stay away from her, she's too good for any of you, and she's like my baby sister." He warned once again.

"I hope you know that I have a visa now and that you're going to have to protect me a heck of a lot more than you usually would for the next six months."

Jerry's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Not so keen on being that big brother now, aye?" She provoked him sarcastically, and I couldn't help but smile.

**Kim's POV**

My jaw tensed and my body began to tighten when I became aware of Jack's sudden interest in Alexis, I didn't know whether I should have been angry or sad, and then I asked myself _why should you feel any of those things Kimberly? Get a grip woman._

Alexis was truly beautiful, and her accent was something anyone could easily adore, I couldn't believe that she was actually related to Jerry, she must have been adopted into the family or something.

"Yes I'm 'keen' on taking care of you, why wouldn't I be, pssht."

"Oh, well by the way you exclaimed what? Before I thought you may have been feeling a little negative about the whole situation, that's all." She tapped him on the back playfully and turned to walk out of the dojo.

"So, Alexis, are you coming back any time soon?" I found myself almost unwillingly asking the Australian.

"If you want me to, I was going to let you guys train for now; I really wouldn't want to intrude…" She trailed off with her explanation and I strangely cringed at her words, she was just so perfect, how could I compare to that? I couldn't. We were chalk and cheese, and she was the better of the two.

"No, no you wouldn't be intruding." Jack and Eddie said simultaneously.

"Of course not" Milton said.

"You should stay, come on, I'll show you around here." I was thankful that those last words had come from Jerry rather than Jack, my jealousy was as good as indescribable when he basically gave her a valid invitation to stay in the dojo.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure, you know anything about karate?" Jerry asked, obviously trying to make way for a conversation.

"Not a thing." Alexis admitted, a gorgeous smile once again almost making me want to embrace her with kindness, after all, she hadn't done a thing wrong, but had Jack really done anything wrong either?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Alexis' POV**

Jerry spent the rest of the Saturday morning showing me around the strip mall and telling me all about Seaford and how everything had changed since I had been in the states last time. I had so many things to tell him, things that needed to be said, and so eventually, I worked my way into the freely flowing conversation.

"Jerry, I kind of have a few things that I really need to tell you…" I said gently, quickly noticing his concern.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I think we should sit down." I could tell that my voice had quivered when I said that but covered it up without any real trouble when I led him to an empty park bench.

"You're scaring me, what's going on?" His concern grew.

I wondered if what I was about to say would prove to be a mistake, but I knew it was far too late to head back by this point in time.

"Firstly you have to promise me you won't tell."

"I promise," Jerry said sincerely.

**Kim's POV**

I walked toward Jack, my heart pounding against my ribs as I shook absently, why was I this nervous, I couldn't deny the crush I had on him to myself, but I knew that what I felt was getting stronger and stronger as each day passed the both of us by.

"Hey Jack, you wanna train?" I asked him somewhat shyly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously and hoping that he wouldn't notice the strangeness that surrounded my disposition.

"Um, yeah sure"

There was definitely something up with him, he was acting….weird, I hadn't seen him act in such a way since a certain situation a while back, and I couldn't help but ask him about it.

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" I asked caringly but mostly out of certain curiosity.

"Oh, nothing really…" He hesitated and I could have sworn that I saw something light up in his left eye as he snuck a sideways glance in my direction. "I was just wondering if I should ask a certain girl out…"

**Jacks POV**

I needed to know what Kim felt toward me, it was eating at my brain, and if I didn't find out soon I was afraid of the prospect of my going mentally insane entirely trying to rack my brain for the answers. I came up with a scheme-like-plan to find out for sure, but I knew I would have to study her reactions to my speaking very closely.

"I was just wondering if I should ask a certain girl out…"

I lifted my gaze sneakily to find her looking right at me, so I figured that it wouldn't have hurt to just be completely cool and sensible about it, the last thing I wanted was for suspicions to arise, especially I found if those suspicions came from the one and only Kim Crawford.

"Out?" She spoke the word as if she had never heard of it before, like she was saying it in a form in which it was possible for the meaning of it to become somewhat questionable.

"You know, like on a date." I tried to supress the smirk that was hiding just behind my lips and threatening to reveal itself before becoming gratefully successful.

"Oh," Kim said simply, in a way that might have suggested if not for what came next that her mind wasn't quite functioning just as well as it could have possibly been. "You mind if I ask who?" Her southern accent began to slightly lift the almost lifeless conversation.

"I was thinking about asking Alexis out on a date, maybe after I get to know her a little, she seems really nice…" I found myself absent-mindedly explaining to Kim why I was going to do just that.

"Okay, cool…" I studied her reactions just as I had hoped to do beforehand, and I couldn't help the devilish smirk that curled upon my lips at that moment as I looked into her eyes, Kimberly Crawford was really and truly jealous.

**Alexis' POV**

"The reason that my dad and I and even little Joseph are over here, is because my dad requires medical attention, attention that we simply can't find back in Australia, and if he doesn't get it there's a chance that he'll die, we didn't want to let that happen, we couldn't." I kept my ordinary hard and unmovable exterior despite the many confused and bewildered emotions tearing me apart and leading me astray inside. I had to ignore them for now; I had to be strong, especially in the case of my little brother.

Jerry's eyes grew as he became speechless.

"Please don't tell anyone, I need time to figure out how to say it to your parents, but I really needed to tell someone and you know that I've always trusted you with anything…"

Jerry embraced me in a tight hug, one that I had never experienced before.

"I won't tell anyone until you think its right, this must be hard for you, but seriously A, do me a favour and don't get involved with guys right now, I can tell you're already heartbroken enough." There was slight venom pouring over his words and I laughed.

"I'm not that stupid Jerry, you mean Jack, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Isn't he already dating Kim anyway?" I asked, completely unaware of and all but unready for what was to come next.

"What? No, that's like ridiculous."

**Jacks POV**

When I saw Alexis and Jerry walk side by side into the dojo the smiles that had once formed playfully upon their faces had faded into expressions that I couldn't put down to being anything but worried.

_Okay, time to introduce stealth into this mission_ I said to myself smoothly, even if the two of them were down at heart, I couldn't let an opportunity to aggravate Kim with her own jealousy go unnoticed, I was hardly that foolish.

"So, Jerry…" I pulled him aside casually after Alexis left his side to be part of a conversation that involved both Eddie and Milton.

"If I said that I was maybe, going to ignore everything you said and ask your cousin out, what would you say?" I asked smugly.

"Forget it Jack, she's not in a position to be messed with right now." Jerry warned yet again, seeming a little touchy, I wondered what had happened, but once again dismissed my pondering; I wasn't the type of person who went poking about people's private business, most of the time.

"Okay, now what would you say if I said that I wasn't going to hurt her in any way if I could promise it" I didn't notice that while performing the sacred art of my so called 'stealth' I was awfully close to biting my nails, a sign of what could only ever be labelled as nervousness, and again I regained a proper focus.

"I'd say 'hey that's great Jack, good for you' but we all know that's not going to happen."

"Come on, I'm not really that bad with the ladies am I? Don't I at least treat them with some respect?"

"Respect you dug up from the ground maybe." Jerry said grumpily.

_Stealth mode de-activated. _

"Alright Jerry, truths out, I'm going to tell you what this is all about…"

"I don't really care, Jack."

"What if I told you it required a role for the love guru." I said cheekily, folding my hands behind my back as I walked closer and closer to where he was standing, most likely invading his much needed personal space.

"I'm listening." There was a shimmer in Jerry's eyes as he spoke.

"That's the Jerry I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I plan to post a new chapter every day and the longest wait would be two days, please review and give me some feedback. **

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Disney Channel sitcom Kickin' it.**

Chapter Three

**Jacks POV**

"Okay, let me get this straight, you want to pretend to go on a date with my sweet little cousin just so you can make Kim jealous?" A pang of guilt struck me with Jerry's words.

"It really sounds a lot worse than it is… I'll let her in on it and hopefully she'll play along, I need to know how Kim feels, Jerry." I explained, rubbing the nape of my neck awkwardly.

"Just go and touch her on the shoulder, then you'll know how she feels." Jerry told me, smiling innocently while I became exceedingly confused, which was nothing new to me, usually I just ignored him when he said something like that, but this time 'round, I was actually left to wonder about it.

"Come on, buddy, I can't do this without you or Alexis, please." I pleaded after shaking my head and snapping back into reality.

"Well, I'm only in if she's in, you should really go and talk to her about it, man." Relief washed over me in bucket loads, for some reason I was really hung up on making Kim jealous.

"Thanks, Jerry; I knew I could count on you." I said happily, unable to camouflage my somewhat girlish excitement.

Jerry started waffling on in Spanish, but I only heard sections of it before I walked away in the direction of the patiently waiting Alexis.

"Oh and Jack?" Jerry stopped me after his rambling.

"Yeah?"

"If you pressure her into anything you should probably know that I'm gonna go all black belt on you."

"Jerry, you don't have a black belt."

**Alexis' POV**

Jack approached me after having an in a way mysterious conversation with Jerry and his always unmovable bewilderment.

"Uh, hey Alexis." He greeted me nervously, hands in the pockets of his loose sweat pants.

"Hey." I replied simply.

"So, um…" He began, scratching his head as if he would find the answers beneath the locks of his now even messier brown hair. "I know you kind of just met me, and it was all really formal and all but would you want to, maybe, get to know each other more, if you're free?" It all came out in a blurred and immensely hurried rush.

"I'm basically always free, I'd like that." I said softly, trying to distract myself from the deepness of his gaze.

"Okay, so Circus burger, around 7? This is gonna seem really weird but I kinda need to talk to you about something…"

"Um…sure." I said hesitantly, he was right it did seem weird, really weird, but, there was nothing that could really go wrong, was there?

"Cool, see you then."

**Eddie's POV**

When Jack and Alexis began to speak, I wasn't the only one to note the hint of flirting that layered the air around them, and being as sarcastic as I was, and of course the only "player" of the group, I decided to turn to Kim for entertainment.

"So, Jacks really hitting it off with Alexis isn't he?" I questioned her and could have sworn that I saw her jaw tighten in anger for a moment.

"You wouldn't be jealous, would you?" I smiled, only Kim Crawford would even think to turn such a question on to another person when she knew that the same thing exactly would be coming her way.

"What? Me? Never."

"Mmm hmm" I smiled again, remembering when Jerry, Milton and I had said something similar in perfect unison when she had denied having a crush on Jack, she obviously didn't believe a word I said, but it didn't bother me, I had different things to worry about, things that were far more important.

"Alright, then why does it bother you and why are you bringing it up?" Her words sounded like she was attempting to scold me for bringing it to attention in conversation, I cowered a little, but quickly regained some of my recently steady and unbothered composure.

"It doesn't, I was actually wondering if it bothered you…" I said, ignoring her second question and focusing entirely on her first.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Kim, let's be real here, I've never even spoken to her properly, now does it bother you?" I pushed on.

"No!" She exclaimed, storming off.

"Uh, Kim? You okay? "Jack stopped her right before she reached the door of the dojo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured unconvincingly. "See you guys, tomorrow." Her tone was even more sour than it had been beforehand at this stage.

"Where are you going?" I piped in.

"I forgot to feed my bird earlier, I'll have to go and do it now, and I can't let it starve to death." She said too impatiently and quickly for it to be classed for even so much as a moment to be an honest intention of hers.

"Kim? Yeah, you don't have a bird…" Jack trailed off after being ignored by Kim as she exited the dojo on infuriated impulse.

**Kim's POV**

_How does he know I don't have a bird, oh, it might have been the fact that I've never mentioned it before or that he's been in my house before, god Kim, why are you so stupid?_ I scolded myself, daringly close to face palming myself.

"I may as well get a bird." I murmured aloud and entirely to myself, I hoped.

**Okay, so I know this one was pretty boring and short, but the next one is important, heaps longer and a whole lot more exciting, plus it will feature characters from Disney's Lab Rats! (DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Disney channel television program Lab Rats). **

**Bye! Oh and Alexis will get a love interest, as will Kim, but it will be Jack? Find out in Chapter Four of Kickin' it fan fiction, Jack and Kim c:**

**PM me in the next two days what you would like to see occur.**

**Options;**

**Jack and Alexis**

**Jack and Kim**

**Adam and Alexis**

**Adam and Kim**

**Chase and Alexis**

**or**

**Chase and Kim**

**I will pick one or two of these options, but note that not all characters will end up with a love interest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, so here is yet another update, thankyou for continuing to read and I honestly hope that I don't let you down.**

**Note; this is part one of the crossover! :D**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Disney Channel sitcom Kickin' it or the television program Lab Rats.**

Chapter Four

**Alexis' POV**

It was 7 o' clock already, I didn't understand why Jack wanted to speak to me, but I knew it was important. There was something between Kim and him that I didn't quite interpret in the correct way, they obviously had a 'thing', I just didn't know the extent of the relationship, and I wouldn't until the next night.

I walked down the cracked pavement and to Circus Burger, I didn't wear anything extra ordinary, just a pair of stonewashed jeans with a sport tee that had the number 46 on the front in bold red letters outlined in black, converse shoes and my hair tied back into a loose ponytail. This wasn't a date after all, was it?

**Jack's POV**

I tapped my fingers nervously on the base of the table that I had sat down at, peering over the subtle early night crowd for a glimpse of Alexis, I was early, I already knew that, but I so desperately needed to tell her about the plan I had in mind, I simply couldn't bring myself to bear a single thought to anything else, and then I saw her.

Even in the grey shades of the last moments of dusk and the suns disappearance from the once blue sky, Alexis was stunning, as casual as she was, she was still stunning.

I jumped up from my seat, most likely seeming far too eager to see her, but I would explain that later, I'm sure she would understand…wouldn't she?

"Hey," I said, hardly able to force the word from the base of my throat.

"Hey." She replied sweetly.

I knew I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to get things off and running, what if Kim decided to date someone else? What if something went wrong? _Deal with it Jack._

"I think it's time I got right to the point of all of this…" I blurted out before I could even do so much as think to stop myself.

**Alexis' POV**

After Jack explained his many intentions I found myself with a strange sense of relief, I had realized then that I wanted Jack and Kim together, but I wouldn't be too bubbly and girly about it, I would just agree to stick to the plan and hope that it ended well for the two of them, although, I must admit, I wasn't exactly feeling extra positive that it would go well, and could I really count on what I had in the place of acting skills? I had no clue.

The plan was of course, to act. We were to pretend to have a romantic interest in one another, accompany each other on a date in a location where Kim would see us and have Jerry tell her what she does when she sees it.

I did protest against Jerry's role, as he really was hopeless at these things, but Jack was most adamant.

"See you then, my love." Jack kissed my hand sarcastically as he smirked.

His smile faded in an instant when he caught sight of a blonde girl staring at us through the window, maybe the plan wouldn't go accordingly.

**Kim's POV**

I was on my way to the grocery store to pick something up for my mom when I came across a sight I never wanted to see, Jack and Alexis, hand in hand, as happy as could be. I couldn't help but wonder _why can't that be me..._ _SNAP OUT OF IT KIMBERLY CRAWFORD, you do NOT need him, he obviously doesn't need you_. I held back tears as I ran faster and faster toward my first destination.

_Yeah, just keep reminding yourself that honey, maybe you'll really believe it one day_

I was coming out of the moping when I dropped something, but before I could pick it up it had already been caught, too speedily for my liking. I looked up to see a teenage girl, about my own age, short with light brown hair and a killer smile. "Thanks." "No problem, I'm Bree." She held out her hand as if for me to shake it, and I did so without justified complaint. "Bree," A voice huffed. "Stop using y-"A boy, also about my age came 'round the corner to the left of the sweet little shopping place. "Insane quickness to out-run me." His voice rose as I lifted my eyebrow, which was like my signature movement, as subtle and sometimes unnoticeable as it was. Bree rolled her eyes and spoke almost half-heartedly, close to putting some kind of subconscious use of emphasis on the word 'brother', "and this is my brother, Chase."

**Again this was really short and doesn't answer many of your questions from the previous chapter but worry you should not, the next one or two chapters will give it all up. Will jack and kim finally be together? Or will that all be ruined by interruptions and faults in his so called 'plan'? Find out soon in a kickin' it fan fiction right here.**

**DISCLAIMER; I also do not nor have I ever owned any rights to the Disney Channel program Lab Rats or its characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been posting for a while but I've been so busy! I've been writing a book, learning a language, I'm a part of save the whales, save the elephants and this program that helps the environment, studying and studying and studying and I've been a bit stuck on this chapter so finally here I am posting again, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER; I do NOT own Kickin' it or Lab Rats, they are both television programs and sitcoms owned by Disney Channel, this is for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

Chapter Five

**Kim's POV**

Chase was good looking, maybe even more so that Jack…or maybe not. He too had a killer smile, a cute haircut and was pretty short, he seemed friendly enough, but even at first glance I knew that there was definitely something weird about him, actually, there was something weird about both of them.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Chase…" I held at my hand in a friendly gesture and he took hold of it with not a moment's hesitation. "And you are?" "I'm Kim" I said, bringing in my slight southern accent to his obvious delight.

"Hey, Kim!" My smile faded as I heard Jacks voice. "Alexis and I are going to see a movie tomorrow night, you wanna join?" I could almost see a slight smirk curling upon his lips. "Why? There has to be a reason, you wouldn't have asked me otherwise, besides, aren't both of you planning on going on a date?" I said almost sourly before I knew it.

"Well, if you brought some kind of date then that would be handy, we were thinking of going on a double date so it couldn't be awkward on either of us."

"Right,"

"So do you think you can get a date by then?" I felt intimidated. I was about to give in and say no before Chase did something that truly surprised me. "We were planning on going on a date, right? This would be perfect." He pasted a smile to his face and put an arm around my shoulder. "Umm" I hesitated. "Just play along." He whispered after what could only have been not as much as a moment of even remotely rational thought. "Yeah," I confirmed. "We'll be there." I shot a wary glance at Bree. "I'm Chase by the way" He introduced himself, shaking Jack's hand. "Jack, anyway see you then, Kim, I'll text you the details…" He concluded, wandering off, his hand on the nape of his neck as he rubbed it all the way around, was that a trace of confusion I saw. I resisted the urge to huff in dominance, he wouldn't have expected that, I mean, come on; I hadn't expected that, especially from a stranger.

**Jack's POV**

_Kim already had plans to go on a date with that guy? Why didn't I know this already? Something's fishy here, and it's not Rudy's pet fish Alberstein…why did he name it that anyway? Ugh, who knows?_

I found myself wandering back to Circus Burger, yes, I was jealous, my plan had backfired already, she was supposed to be jealous, not me. _Oh well buddy, that's karma for ya._

How would tomorrow go? I hadn't expected her to actually find a date, now my plan was ruined. I felt like the biggest idiot alive.

**Chase's POV**

Why had I even stepped in? Oh yeah, that's right, this guy seemed like a jerk, either that or he was hiding something, and a noble push from Bree had sent me flying to her rescue, I would have to 'thank' her for that one when we got back to Davenport's.

"Uh, sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable, you just, uh, looked like you needed help…" I tried to explain to the pretty blonde who was now facing me, looking as if she was all but surely demanding that I answer her every question.

"Well, um, thanks…"

An awkward silence poured over the two of us. _What have you done now Chase?_

"So, when is this whole little shindig going down?" I asked, trying to introduce humour into the already awkward and so forth dying conversation.

"You mean you're actually going to come?" Kim sounded surprised.

"Sure I'll come, I mean it's the least I can do to make up for my acting on impulse, right?" She blushed when I flung a friendly smile in her direction. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all, I might actually have to thank Bree and mean it…_ I almost shuddered at that thought, it just seemed so wrong, me thanking Bree, or showing her any non-sarcastic kindness at all, now that was a rarity above all others, oh well, except in the case of my bionic brother Adam, it was somehow even rarer that I showed him any kind of kindness and meant it. _Wow I'm actually really mean…oh well, they've lived for this long I'm sure they won't have a problem with doing it until we all die. _I half-joked to myself.

After we exchanged numbers I said goodbye to Kim and we both went our separate ways, I found Bree already gone and took a cab back to Davenport's. _Seems that I'm not the only unfriendly one here…_

**Bree's POV**

I was in the kitchen making Davenport some lunch to bribe him for some money, ignoring his idea of shoplifting using my duper speed when Chase came into the room. "Bree, you owe me an explanation!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again guys! Didn't update that long ago but here I am again, just to make up for what I've missed hope you enjoy another part of the cross-over!**

Chapter Six

**Chase's POV**

I ended up getting that explanation from me, it was choked, awkward and hardly precise but an explanation is an explanation right? No matter how weak and understating it may be.

Tonight was the night that I had one of my first dates, and even though I had been slightly pushed into it and felt a little like an idiot about the whole situation that had faced me the day before, I found, as strange as it was, that I was actually kind of looking forward to it.

I'd only seen Kim once before, but her image was forever planted in my brain, I just couldn't shake it, I was sure that I'd never seen a girl so pretty, not even Bree could pull stakes that high, and yes, I truly did just admit that Bree wasn't half bad looking, even though she's my sister, or conjoined subject, whatever you really want to call it, either way, I could only EVER consider her family, just like Adam, although I'd never be interested in him, that would just be weird.

Kim had texted me the details, we were all going to meet each other at the cinema, but I offered to go to her house to pick her up, the time, 5:00, the movie, I had no clue about, was I happy about that? Weirdly yes…

I decided to just be casual, after all, it wasn't really a date, I mean I'd swooped into save her like a hero, I mean, I am a hero, I've saved the world, I am bionic, but that's beside the point entirely, like I was saying, I'd swooped into save her like a 'hero', but that was the only reason either of us were in the situation before us, if I hadn't have done that, (with a little help from you know who), she probably would have said no, which would have made her feel like she was hardly or not at all capable of landing a boyfriend, but when she said yes, or I didn't give her a choice other than to say yes, she might have signed up for a night of humiliation, courtesy of that Jack guy, who I wasn't quite sure I liked, but you can tell a lot from body language and appearances, and I could tell, just from that that Kim did like him, and so I refused to interfere or do anything in the wrong to come between the two of them, although if I did do such a thing it would have been entirely involuntary.

I shook from my thoughts and looked down at my watch, it read 4:30 in large reading dialogue, and it was time for me to go.

**Kims POV**

I was at war with myself, should I just go along unwillingly with whatever it was that the always scheming Jack would have already had planned for me, or should I, myself, have created my very own nifty little scheme. _Do I really want to do that to him? I mean maybe this was just out of the kindness of his heart and he was actually telling the truth yesterday. _I scoffed at this; I knew he wasn't telling the truth, he had that kind of gleam in his eye that made me wary when I was around him…_ If he does anything, you know what they say, don't get mad, get even._

**Alexis' POV**

I was kind of nervous…okay, I was really nervous! So nervous it was almost indescribable, what if something went wrong? What if I messed up? I wasn't the best actor, what if Kim hated me if she was convinced?

_Alexis, STOP, you overthink things way too much, Kim's a nice girl, she'll forgive you, that's if you even have something to be forgiven for, just go with the flow, Jack trusted you, now give him a reason to trust you._

I took a deep breath and looked down at my phone.

_**Jack **_

_**I know I said to just be casual and stuff but would u mind trying to look a little cute? Not that you don't anyway, it's just, I'll explain better in person…**_

I typed on the touchscreen of my phone and put it away in the pocket of my dress.

_**Reply: Jack**_

_**I get it, it will help with the plan right? Anyway, I don't think I'll disappoint you too much… ;) haha jokes, I'm on my way now.**_

I never really liked the whole text talk so I had decided to write it out like I normally would have in a letter or something.

I wore a bone skater dress with flats and a necklace that my grandmother had given me a few years back, my bag was simple, sagging off my shoulder and beachy, honestly, I thought I scrubbed up looking not too shabby, shame I wasn't out to impress anyone, was I?


End file.
